Worst Generation of Heroes SYOC
by Sherlock D Holmes
Summary: U.A's in for it this time. Supply's in demand and they were forced to accept a ragtag group of fresh hero-students into their classrooms. The students, however, aren't the exemplary hero-students that all schools want, but they were something in their own right. Chaos ensues as the worst generation comes to terms with being the least expected-to-amount cohort in the school.
1. Chapter 1 - First Day

The building of the Ten'nin facility was set ablaze, and there was no amount of firefighters that could hope to recover the burnt documents inside it. The roaring fire lit like a flare that could be seen through the night for miles away. Five people stood perched upon five enclosed funnels coming from a nearby factory. The funnels allowed them a good view of the facility and the entirety of the Musutafu prefecture. Among the five people, in the middle was a man with a most ominous aura and a constant grin as he witnessed the havoc that unfolded before him.

"hm hm hm," he chuckled. One of his comrades looked to his direction. Not much could be observed from his appearance as it was dark, but his silhouette suggested that he wore a kimono and had a katana strapped to his side. The katana, however, took an odd shape. It looked somewhat like a syringe, the bottom of the handle being flat and the tip of the blade being sharp.

"What is it, master?" he asked solemnly. The man, not taking his eyes away from the scene, replied.

"This is it, my colleagues," he stated. "This is the first step towards a better future," he stated profoundly. His chuckling began to escalate into the beginning of a maniacal laughter. Something caught his eye as he laughed, something that made him lose his smile. A group of disaster-relief heroes mobilized as they did whatever they could to extinguish the fire.

"Ningen, take 'em out," he stated with a straight face, signifying that he meant business. Another one of his colleagues looked up at the order. The darkness hid many things, but not the large fishtail that he had. He crouched for a second before kicking off from the funnel, effectively collapsing it with his force. He landed closely to the disaster-relief heroes. The impact of his landing blew the people already stationed there away. One did not get blown away. He looked at the newly arrived threat and asked.

"Were you the one who set this facility ablaze?!" he asked, somewhat scared. Ningen did not reply. He simply walked over to him in a stern pace, before kicking it up just before he arrived at him, driving his fist through the unlucky hero's gut, blowing all his intestines and abdominal organs through a hole he made in his back. Another hero witnessed the scene, but before he could flee or make a move, Ningen dashed towards him with unreal speed. He appeared before the hero in an instant, cutting through his neck with his bare flat hand, decapitating the hero. He was dead before he knew it. From a corner appeared more heroes. They attacked Ningen on sight, but before they could even approach him, Ningen appeared behind them, kicking them all simultaneously in horizontal slash, breaking all their backs, killing some of them on impact. As he did not know whether there were any more heroes left, he released his vapor out through three blowholes on his face. The vapor would be able to tell where each and everyone in the radius of the vapor were. Realizing that there weren't any left, he retreated.

"No land-dweller can defeat me," he mumbled. It became a reflex for him to say that after defeating anyone. He constantly reminded himself of this fact, as he felt the need to be superior.

Atop of the funnel, he stood on, the leader of the group regained his spirit as he witnessed more destruction unfold in front of him. He started laughing now. He held out his hands as he looked up at the sky.

"Soon! Soon you will all know my name! The name of the man that liberates this world! Remember the name..." he started, before turning his back at the scene unfolding, only for him to admire the view of the entirety of the Musutafu prefecture. His smile grew ever wider. He held out his hands before screaming out at the top of his lungs.

"KING NOIR!"

The destruction continued onwards, but by the time the last ember burn out, the group was long gone, only leaving behind a staggering amount of casualties.

[ROLL THE INTRO: youtube dot com watch?v=1BSTQvHlqyo&ab_channel]

* * *

It was a peaceful day today. The early warmth of spring was just beginning to dissipate the frigidness that had followed after the winter season. Spring break had just ended and school was on. Test results came out and middle-schoolers were enrolling into new high school. There is one high school, though, that stands above the rest, a clear cut above the average institution. It is the world-renowned heroics-school known as U.A. The entrance exam will break bones and only the toughest get to be called students of this institution. This is truly the highest academia.

* * *

It was a boring morning for Aizawa-sensei. This was the first day of the new hero class and he knew what that meant. The annual Quirk Apprehension test. It would be just like any other regular P.E lesson, only this wasn't middle school. Quirks were actually allowed in each and every activity, and it was time to gauge the students, but it wasn't like he hadn't witnessed the same thing over and over again. Like a bagworm inside his sleeping bag, he lazily crawled through the hallway in search for the homeroom, for he was going to be the teacher of class 1-A. What he did not expect to see was a group of kids yelling inside the classroom, while a girl shouts at them to keep quiet all the while. A peculiar boy with an ape-ish mutation was swinging around the ceiling fans, throwing random stuff at another student with a ratlike mutation, only for him to seemingly absorb the objects through his hands. The boy was relatively short, standing at around 5"5.

"That's awesome! Do it again, Ge-chan!" the monkey boy yelled as he reached for a notebook that was on a desk. He picked it and threw it at the rat boy. The girl that owned the notebook was not too pleased. She stood up and gave the monkey boy a piece of her mind.

"What the hell, man?! Tell Gesshirui to give my damn notebook back before I break your necks!" the girl yelled. She wasn't kidding around. She was probably one of the tallest girls in the classroom. She had light blue skin and pink hair. She also had horns protruding from her forehead, with the same color as her skin. The monkey boy laughed before giving his reply.

"Oooh, big talk coming from a girly girl with pink hair," he replied. While thinking that his comeback was even remotely clever, he laughed his ass off. This evidently angered the girl. She pulled up her sleeves and approached the monkey boy, only for him to evade her grabs with his superior agility. The rat boy intervened and offered to make peace in his own way.

"I'll return your notebook. Just gimme 5,000 yen for it," he rat boy demanded in a rather sinister tone. The girl only approached the rat guy now.

"What the hell kinda hero-in-training do you think you are, extorting me like that?!" she yelled.

This was apparently extremely funny for the monkey, and the rat, too. The other side of the classroom wasn't much better either. Two guys were practically on each other's necks. One was extremely built and had dark medium-length hair, while the other one, while also very built, had spiky red hair and cracks on his eyes. They were about to duke it out right there and then.

"Now, I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but dontcha mess with me unless you like getting metal poles up your ass!" the dark haired one yelled.

"Try, you fucking asshole, and imma make sure that image's the last thing you see in your life!" the red-haired one replied. Only held back by their fear of being expelled, they were on the very brink of fighting each other.

In the middle of the classroom flew two students with their quirks. One had a helicopter rotor on his back while the other one was propelling himself above the ground with jets of wind coming out of some holes in his arms. They were playing aerial tag, apparently.

"Rotors are better, tornado-boy!" the one with the helicopter-like quirk yelled from across the room.

"They're CYCLONES, dipshit!" he replied, an extreme gust of wind leaving his perforated arm, propelling him with extreme speed towards his opponent.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS DO THIS OUTSIDE?!" the spectacled girl shouted towards the both of them. Not showing any signs of hearing, they simply continued.

Aizawa-sensei, obviously having enough of this, coughed lightly in order to gain the spectacled girl trying to calm things down's attention. She looked to the right, only to see the teacher cosplaying a bagworm. It certainly made her question why she even came to this school. She approached the teacher and crouched down. The teacher took out a piece of paper and asked:

"Is this class 1-A?"

"Sadly, yes," she replied, her glasses reflecting some dark fire coming from some corner of the room. It certainly was time for the teacher to step in. After eating the paper he pulled out, he unzipped his sleeping bag, and slowly got out of it as he stood up and approached his desk.

"Ehem, students," he tried, only for his voice to be completely obscured by the magnitude of noise. Understanding the situation, he knew it had to be done. The teacher looked at all the students and blinked at each and every one of them. One by one, some of the students were unable to use their quirks, except for the mutation types. This resulted in one of the airborne duo crashing to his desks, almost breaking his ribs in the process, the rat got a chair hurled at his face, this time being unable to dissipate it with his quirk. The monkey boy stopped to look at his rat friend, now bleeding on the floor. The two bulky characters at the corner stopped all fighting and simply took to their desks.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta, your new homeroom teacher, pleasure to meet you," he introduced himself briefly. "It took you guys thirty seconds to calm down. Life is short, are you guys lacking in common sense?" he asked deadpan. The spectacled girl raised her hand, but before she could be allowed to talk, she did so anyways.

"As the future valedictorian, I was trying to calm the class down, which obviously fa-" was all she could say before getting cut off by the teacher.

"Fascinating," he exclaimed bored. "Now hurry up and wear these clothes and shove off to the P.E grounds," the teacher ordered as he pulled out P.E uniforms of all shapes and sizes for the new students. As they took the clothes and continued on, the monkey boy still had something to say to the teacher.

"Uhm, sensei, what are we gonna do with Ge-chan?" he said as he pointed at the rat boy with a bloodied face. The teacher walked casually over to him and crouched as he examined him. He stood up to give his diagnosis.

"Take him to Recovery Girl real quick, and don't be too late for the P.E lesson," he told the monkey boy. He nodded and went over to the rat boy and carried him on his shoulder with relative ease. Before leaving the room, he turned around to introduce himself.

"My name is Fumajime Masaru, my quirk is ape form and I-"

"Fascinating," Aizawa-sensei replied sarcastically. "Although I'm not really sure I remember asking you for any info about you," he continued. Realizing that he did not want to listen to anything that Masaru had to say, he simply continued on to Recovery Girl's office.

"Now get the move on, kids, we're burning sunlight," he said as he ushered them onto the P.E grounds.

* * *

"As you all know, quirks are a fairly new thing in human history. When it started to manifest on all kinds of people, it lead to a societal upheaval that we are still recovering from. As a result, it is illegal to display quirks publicly, unless you're a certified hero. And as a result, middle schools resort to not letting any students use their quirks during P.E. Same goes for any other regular high school. This is no regular high school. We train you to become heroes, and we need to assess your quirks to the fullest. In other words: knock yourselves out," he concluded. The spectacled girl known as Shugaka Shizutaku raised her hand again, also speaking before being chosen.

"What if your quirk isn't based on physical attributes. What if-" she asked concernedly before getting cut off for the second time.

"First off, quit that. I didn't allow you to speak, and frankly, I don't wanna hear it. Just do as you're told," he ordered passive-aggressively. "Alright, let's get to the action," he exclaimed. He walked the students forward to the ball-throwing ring. He picked a random person from the group of students. It was the tall, light-blue skinned girl towering above the rest of the students standing at a staggering 6'6". Her name was Shioni Kaiyo. She walked to the ball-throwing circle and started stretching.

"What was your farthest distance at throwing in middle school, while not using your quirk?" the teacher asked.

"Around 70 meters, I think," she replied. He gave her the ball, but before she threw it, she asked the teacher a question.

"So, do I use my quirk, now?" she asked.

"Yes," he simply replied, obviously tired of his current class. The girl stretched her arms and took the throwing pose. Before going, she closed her eyes and activated her quirk. Vapor was emitted from her skin as she started to glow faintly. She stepped backward, causing her foot to get lodged on the ground. She took a few quick steps forward before launching the ball forward until it was out of sight. Murmurs were heard in the background. She deactivated her quirk and staggered backward, almost falling. Aizawa-sensei had a machine on his hands that measured the distance of the ball. He raised it slightly for people to see.

"This is what we are looking for. Your capabilities," he said as he displayed the number. 700m, it read.

"That's awesome!" someone in the crowd shouted. Aizawa-sensei overheard this and took on a more ominous tone of voice.

"'Awesome' you say? Oh, boy you still don't know where you are, huh? This place isn't meant to be 'Awesome!' or 'Fun!'. Fine, since you think this is so damn fun, the person to get the least amount of points gets an expulsion. We'll see how much fun you have, then," Aizawa-sensei revealed, letting a wide grin show across his face as he stroked his hair with his hand slowly. At this time, most of the students suddenly grew tense. While somewhere thrilled, others weren't, for it just so happened that there was a portion of students in the group that did not possess any strength-augmenting quirk, effectively being as powerful as a quirkless human. A notable example is the Human Calculator: Shugaka Shizutaku. A select few know how this genius even managed to pass the entrance exam, but she did.

One by one, the students tried their best to use their quirks in all sorts of applications. While some scored no higher than when they were in middle schools, other's results were explosively different from their middle school performances. One had asked to perform after lessons for his own reasons. It was a young caucasian boy named Orieza Locke. He had simply stood back to watch the others.

The results were tallied up and announced. On the last place was, you guessed it, the spectacled girl. She, while already being non-impressive physically, had no way to apply her quirk in any of the activities. Although others were in the same situation, she was the only one that scored the lowest.

"First place goes to Fumajime Masaru with 80 points," Aizawa-sensei announced as he read from the hologram that appeared out of a machine he was holding. It had the entire leaderboard of the students. The ape-like boy pumped his fist to the air.

"Sorry to be flexin' on y'all weaklings," he announced as he flexed in various body-builder positions, showing off his small, yet toned muscles. Not too many were actually impressed, and one even yelled at him to knock it off. On the bottom of the leaderboard, at the 20/20th position lies Shugaka Shizutaku. She lay on the ground weeping like a little girl.

"Oh, that whole expulsion thing was a lie," he added in a monotone voice. This plastered a surprised look on some of the students.

"It was a logical ruse to pull the best performances out of you!" he revealed as he grinned like a madman. By the time he finished, most of the students gasped or were simply deadpan.

"Of course it was, dumbasses," a shady boy with dark-purple hair stated. His name was Kinose Shoushitsu, a 5"7 kid with a cold smile plastered on his face. Shuguka's eyes beamed with joy. She was ecstatic to hear that she wouldn't be expelled. She looked up at the sky and started square rooting all numbers from 1,000 and downwards in her head to keep herself calm. It was some simple mental arithmetics that helped her focus and keep calm. Her focus was quickly disrupted again by two boys having a loud argument.

"I told ya not to mess with me, crack-eyes!" yelled the red-haired boy, Kossetsu. This time, they were actually about to fight.

"Whaddya mean, you're the one fucking with me, fuck munch," replied the disgruntled dark-haired boy from before known as Shakuja.

"You got the exact same score as me, and you're still above me in the leaderboard! Stop fucking around, I'm better than you!" he replied. Shakuja fished some coins from his pocket and ground them with his magnetic quirk. He prepared some knuckles in the case of a fight. Noticing this, the red-haired boy decided to taunt him.

"You sure you wanna do that? What good be knuckles if you can't see where you'll hit me?" Kossetsu stated as his eyes started glowing, signaling the process of activating his quirk. They both prepared to attack each other. They were inches from each other if it hadn't been for some sort of sheet restraining them and their quirks suddenly disappearing, leaving them both immobile and neutralized.

"What the fuck is this?!" they both yelled, their faces inches away from each other. Aizawa-sensei held his scarf that restrained the two boys sternly, his strength betraying his appearance. His hair was blown backward and eyes wide open, accentuating his terror-inducing seriousness.

"The reason he's above you is because his last name, Rodoku, comes before yours, Shisen," he informed them with a furious voice, his eyes revealing that he was about to snap at any time.

"Don't make me use my quirk so much, I got dry eye dammit!" he added before blinking at both of the boys, thereby returning their powers and removing their restraints.

"You are supposed to be co-heroes! The only reason you guys haven't been booted out yet is precisely due to me. Both of you are above the 0 mark and aren't yet hopeless. Don't make me change my mind," he warned. The two boys simply looked at the ground now, annoyed at being reprimanded for their childishness. The teacher simply walked off before saying something else.

"Don't exert yourselves before tomorrow's trial," he stated nonchalantly. After the P.E lesson, the students headed to math classes and resumed conventional education, being painfully reminded that this was, in fact, a legitimate school.

* * *

It was 6 PM and all the students had already left the compound. All but Orieza Locke, the caucasian boy from America. He had informed Aizawa-sensei that his quirk was highly volatile and could result in the injury of his fellow students. Orieza Locke was a simple-looking boy. He had brown hair and light skin. He wasn't too tall for his age, but he was fairly handsome. Aizawa-sensei was overseeing his performance. As the sun went down, Locke's strength increased, but that wasn't the reason why he wanted to do the trials at night. He didn't want his friends to think of him as a monster. He didn't want to lose any friends like that. Or could he even call any of them his friends? He barely talked to them, but it seemed like it was his nature to bond quickly. He was stretching his limbs before beginning any of the activities. Aizawa-sensei grew a bit impatient.

"Anytime you're ready, kid," he stated as he rolled his eyes. The boy quickened his pace before beginning. He stepped into the pitching ring and closed his eyes.

"A-are you sure about this, sensei?" he asked scared. The teacher simply looked at the floor before looking up.

"Orieza Locke, I know what your quirk is. I am fully aware of the mental strain that victims or anyone near of this quirk go through. I can asure you, I'll be fine. Don't forget. What happened at the entrance exam was not your fault," Aizawa stated, half monotonously and half earnestly. Locke regained his heart and his stance. He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes, tendrils of darkness started to creep out of the shadows of every object in a close radius. The tendrils materialized out of the ground and grabbed the ball. The shadow stretched backward like it was preparing to launch the ball like a catapult. The tendril swung with an immense speed, launching the ball further than any other person managed. Aizawa held his footing and showed the display of the speed camera to the young student. It read 1,800m. It was a record, to say the least, but it took a toll on the student. He sat down for a second to regain his breath. He lifted himself up and smiled at the teacher. Aizawa-sensei looked back at him, giving him a small smile. He walked over to him and rustled his hair, much to Locke's dismay.

'At least there's one kid that makes me smile,' Aizawa thought to himself. He silently watched the boy complete all the task, effectively landing himself a no. 1 spot above the jack-of-all-activities Fumajime Masaru, the athletic monkey boy. The boy then continued homewards, happy that his teacher had taken a liking to him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Basic Hero Training

**This is supposed to be the chapter in which I introduce most of the students. I feel that I haven't done much justice to literally 60% of the people that sent me their student OCs as I've just glossed over like eight of them, not even describing most of them to the fullest.**

 **It's definitely a struggle, though. Giving specific characters the main focus kinda does fuck with the flow of the story as I might be too hung up on some characters do even realize how the plot machinates, making it delay with pointless character descriptions.**

* * *

The class of 1-A sat, half waiting for their teacher and half talking. Although some were playing around, the more intellectual part of the class was busy speculating who their hero basic training teacher would be.

"Could it be All-Might? This school is famous for having him as a basic training teacher," Chikara Suitchi, a girl sitting at the front row asked.

"Can't be. Haven't you heard? He got severely wounded by Toxic Chainsaw around two years ago," another front row student named Sachi Sachi answered. Shimasu Hana, a girl that sat next to him, looked up towards the ceiling before answering.

"That's pure urban myths spread around internet forums and discussion boards. You can't honestly be taking those sources seriously," she interjected. Sachi Sachi, originally keeping the back of his head on his forearms as he leaned backwards, looked up at her reply. Another student, sitting at the opposite end of the class, but still in the front row, replied.

"Oh, so you'd rather trust government-censored news-outlets? Your naivete is astounding," Akira Nanagen replied. He wore headphones at all times, but only ever listened to music during his free hours. Any other time was so that he could block out the noise his classmates made. Shortly after saying that, the same homeroom teacher wormed himself in inside his sleeping bag.

"You gotta be kidding me," Suitchi mumbled under her breath. Shimasu Hana and Sachi Sachi simply looked at him, absorbing the fact that he would be their basic training coaches.

Not to Aizawa's surprise, the class was fairly noisy. He was still inside his sleeping bag as he entered the class silently, now waiting for his students to keep quiet. Shakuja, the hot-headed boy that attempted to fight the day before, spotted the teacher waiting for his class. He weighed his options. He did piss the teacher of that time and he would gladly mend their relationship if that meant that he could stay in that school. He was lucky to be even allowed to enter, as his life before U.A was the life of a no-one. He had his own reasons for staying in this school and couldn't bear to feel everyone's bad expectations of him come true.

Unfortunately, another student had the exact same idea.

"Shut the hell up, guys! The teacher arrived!" yelled both Shakuja and Kossetsu. Aleterted by the simultaneous yell, the startled class promptly fell silent as they noticed their teacher's presence. The two boys whom were unfortunately placed side by side in the class order glared at each other with great hostility, but both resisted the urge to lunge at each other and faced away with a huff shortly after. Aizawa, not feeling any gratitude in the slightest, simply shedded his sleeping bag as he stood up.

"Welcome to combat heroics class, in this class you will learn the theoretical and practical ins and outs of heroics and sometimes get to apply what you've learned." Aizawa lazily explained, writing a few notes on the blackboard. "Because there are many different aspects to heroics, this class does not have a fixed teacher and will instead be conducted by whichever faculty member specializes in each respective field. For today's lesson, it is me."

"How can you be our homeroom teacher and basic training teacher?" she asked coldly.

"Teachers have the ultimate flexibility here at UA, if we decide that your homeroom teacher teaching combat heroics is the best option then we have free will to execute it as such. Both Endeavor and All-Might are currently occupied with certain matters if that's what you all are wondering.," he replied shortly after, stating both names of the top two heroes of all time in an abnormally lax manner. "Now if that's all, hurry and follow me," he ordered.

* * *

"Villains and crime typically occur within urban settings, and range from acts like petty assault to grand thefts or terrorism. Today's lesson focuses on the latter." The class soon found themselves inside a battle center similar to the ones in their entrance exams, and soon passed through a gate which led to a simple three story office block.

"This is your average office building, and the simulation will take place here. Assuming that villains have taken control of the location using overwhelmingly dangerous means, heroes must be able to subdue a threat while also minimizing the amount of collateral damage."

"You will be provided with a roll of sellotape that you will wrap around your enemy to signify his defeat. Once completely wrapped, the captured party is to stay pacified and to not make a move." he concluded. "Any questions?". Shugaka raised her hand, but before she could be picked, she spoke up.

"How does this seem fair to make heroism be based on power-focused quirks like-" she started off in an rant before getting once again cut off by a look from the teacher.

"Shugaka Shizutaku, if you continue speaking out of turn I will have you disqualified here and now, and your grade shall suffer accordingly." he replied in a passive-aggressive tone as he faced her with both his eyes wide open, frightening Shugaka into silence. "Because you have addressed me so rudely, I will choose to refuse to answer that question, but I will say there is more to heroics than power. If you have enough ability to pass UA's entrance exam, you will be more than equipped to handle something like this."

"Any more questions? No? Good," he said. "Alright, now form pairs. If you can't find a partner, I will assign you one. Oh, before I forget, Shakuja Rodoku and Kossetsu Shisen will be partners for this lesson, got that?" he revealed. The two boys suddenly looked at each other, then at the teacher, then at each other again, then again at the teacher.

"But sensei we can't work together!" they stated at the same time.

"You will now," he replied curtly, ending any potential argument they might raise. For the next 5 minutes the students simply mingled with each other before finding

their matches. Masaru wanted to partner up with Gesshirui Tori, much to the rat boy's dismay.

"Ge-chan! Let's partner up!" he yelled as he latched onto the boy, effectively causing them both to fall.

"Fuck off, I don't like you," he replied flatly. Masaru clutched his chest overdramatically.

"But I like you!" he replied.

"You broke my fucking face, mate. I ain't partnering with you, end of that!" he replied crossly. At another corner of the room, two other girls were mingling. It was Shioni Kaiyo and some other girl that she just met.

"Hi, I'm Shioni Kaiyo! What's your name?" she asked with a large smile on her face, not being quite used to the politeness game.

"Uhm, Mie Tsukine," she replied shortly.

"Uh, Tsukine, Tsukine, Kitsune! You get Kitsune when you rearrange the characters!" she realized happily, bringing a ghost of a smile onto Mie's face.

"And you get, uh, oni from Shioni and yokai from Kaiyo... That's pretty neat, I guess," she replied. Shioni grinned as she continued chattering amicably with her new partner.

Soon all the students were sorted with a partner, except for a few. Tired of waiting, Aizawa promptly ended the remaining chatter by writing everyone's names on a piece of paper to partner the remaining students.

"These are your teams. Kossetsu Shisen and Shakuja Rodoku, Fumajime Masaru and Gesshirui Tori, Shioni Kaiyo and Mie Tsukine, Heriko Puuta and Tatsuma Kazeto, Shimasu Hana and Chikara Suitchi, Kinose Shoushitsu and Shugaka Shizutaku, Seiden Inazuma and Doyle Mitsuko, Akira Nanagen and Tako Faita, Sachi Sachi and Shinkei Jinsoku, Orieza Locke and Karakuri Ransuu," Aizawa listed.

"First battle is Shimasu Hana and Chikara Suitchi as the villains, with..." he announced. He looked around for another couple. "Kinose Shoushitsu and Shugaka Shizutaku as the heroes," he completed. "The objective of the villain is to protect a gigantic bomb on the top floor until a given time runs out. If a hero touches the bomb, the heroes win and the villains lose, got it?" he explained. The two teams nodded.

"Alright, villains team proceed into the office building, after 20 minutes the buzzer will sound allowing the heroes to enter. The rest of us will make our way to the surveillance room," he stated, passing out a piece of paper to each of the students. "These are the building's floor plans. Both sides are allowed to execute whatever strategies they deem appropriate, keeping in mind the situation at hand. I recommend planning accordingly."

* * *

"I'm so nervous. I can't even fight, I don't know if I can do this. I mean, I passed the entrance exam somehow, but I don't know if I can deal with this. This is so hard, I can't even fight and now I'm up against two fighters! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do, this is so hard-" Shugaka rambled on before Kinose interjected. He held one hand out to her and closed it like a clamp, signifying that she should shut up.

"Do you not grow tired of talking?" he told her. Her face began flushing before she replied angrily.

"Who do ya think you are, Mr. Too-Cool-For-Human-Interaction?" she replied. He looked over to her and smiled faintly.

"That's a good insult. But at any rate now's not the time to be fighting. I've got a plan. We're up against Shimasu Hana and Chikara Suitchi. Chikara can switch her body parts with whatever she touches. You don't have any special strength-augmenting quirk so even if she touches you, you will still be able to function properly. Shimasu's Quirk is called "Narrative Telekinesis". This means that she can cause objects to move if she announces it. Don't worry about any of those two. In this map of the office building, there's a CCTV room right here," he pointed as he pulled out his map of the layout of the rooms. "Stay there and inform me of anything you find, whether it's a strategy or a simple heads-up. Use your quirk to calculate all the possible outcomes of this battle based on the intel I gave you just now," he ordered. Shugaka nodded and closed her eyes. It took ten seconds before she replied.

"To confirm what you told me about your quirk; you can absorb people's energy with black flames, but the energy doesn't go to you and is used to fuel future black flames. Correct?" Kinose nodded. "Honestly this problem isn't even chess tier difficult. Follow my directions and I'll lead you to victory," she replied confidently. Kinose took on a sinister smile. He dragged back his curly purple hair with one hand.

"Remember to call me Black Flame, cause that's my hero name," he told her.

"Call me, TI-84, then. That's my hero name," she replied in a desperate attempt at keeping optimistic. Kinose held his chin for a moment before smirking.

"I like it," he stated shortly, as he took some gum from a pack and started chewing it. Absentmindedly he offered some to Shugaka, whom politely declined.

Kinose's hero costume was nothing too flashy. He wore a black tracksuit that was both fireproof and quite elastic. The seams were purple and he had a skull design on the middle of his shirt that looked like it withered away into dust from one side to the other. Two hollow black tubes were also clipped onto both sides of his waist, resembling a pair of flashlights. As he waited with hands in his pockets, he couldn't help but feel pleased at how comfortably the material fitted over his tall frame, and mentally commended the manufacturers on replicating his design exactly as he'd imagined it.

Shugaka's costume was more gaudy, in his opinion. She wore a colorful cat-ears like headband holding up her hair and had a violet tight bodysuit and boots. It would've looked better on her if the girl didn't have such bad posture and bothered to fix her messy hair, not to mention her thick and plain looking glasses taking up space on her face. Kinose felt it looked ridiculous.

"Let's get to it," he stated optimistically.

* * *

"Shi-chan, what's the plan?" she asked impatiently, much to Shimasu's anger.

"Well, if you could shut up for around 10 seconds, I would've already come up with one," she stated angrily. Chikara Suitchi looked at her defiantly.

"Make me," she challenged. Shimasu couldn't be bothered with her childishness.

"I honestly can't be bothered," she replied, not even bothering to look at the girl as she analyzed the situation. Knowing the Quirks of both them and their opponents, there wasn't anything about this that could possibly make their team lose. It wasn't enough, though. She had to find at least some kind of downside or else it would be too good to be true, and based on her experience with these kinds of things, no situation is ever "too good to be true". She dug her hands into the pockets of her trench coat as she pondered, a small part of her appreciating how nicely her costume design turned out. A simple grey trenchcoat and a speaker collar around her neck inspired by Voice-hero Present Mic, which she can use to amplify her voice to avoid straining it and to increase the radius of influence which she has on certain objects. She also had a silver tongue, a mutation of hers. For now, she had a book in her pocket which she reads during her leisure time, which was feeling increasingly tempting as she mulled over the possibilities of the upcoming confrontation.

A big part of her frustration came from a lack of information on their opponents. The other team had a shy human calculator with them and an emo boy that used most of his time observing others. Harmless looking, but Shimasu knew better than to underestimate anyone who could pass the entrance exams. Her lack of info made the two a deadly combination could bring them down if they weren't careful.

She knew that Shugaka wouldn't be in the vanguard, that was Kinose's job. The boy had a fire based Quirk that was greatly suited for combat, while the calculator girl would probably be off somewhere playing support. While his Quirk was powerful, if they both ambushed the poor boy at the same time in a 2vs1, they could have a decent enough chance at winning. Although a simple plan, she still planned on using Chikara's quirk to disarm Kinose long enough to restrain him. If that could somehow fail, she would always be there. The onslaught would last for approximately ten seconds. If, by any chance, Kinose could endure it, then a tactical retreat would be due. After having explained everything to Chikara, Shimasu Hana felt ready.

"If that's all, let's rumble," Chikara Suitchi exclaimed in a half silent, half ominous voice as she smirked.

* * *

In the surveillance room with the rest of the class

"'Let's rumble'? Oh god, oh god, oh god! This gon' be good!" Masaru excitedly jumped around the room, shaking in anticipation. He continued doing so until Shion, fed up with the monkey boy, picked him up by his hair with one hand while he thrashed in the air. Her eyes were fiery.

"Sit your ass down and watch the fucking broadcast silently. Or else I will make sure that you won't ever get to walk again," she threatened. Masaru was wide-eyed in pretend-terror. He put his hands together and "begged".

"I'm very sorry!" he said as he pretended to sob. Shioni, clearly disgusted with him, dropped him on the floor and went back to her own business. He walked over to his partner before commenting on her behavior.

"A crazy one, huh?" he started as he nudged Gesshirui lightly with his elbow. The boy looked at him slowly before spitting on his face. Masaru cleaned his face with his sleeve before continuing to talk.

"So the lady just picked me-" he was interrupted by Gesshirui.

"Oh man, what the fuck do you want from me? We aren't, nor will we ever be, friends. Full fucking stop," he snaps. Aizawa looked at the screen as the two pairs of students planned out their strategies.

"Who can tell me what is wrong with Shimasu Hana's strategy?" Aizawa asks no one in particular. Orieza Locke raised his hand. Aizawa looked back and pointed at him.

"She is basing her strategy of off unknown entities, or assumptions if you will. She aims to use Kinose's quirk against him, but they both are not fully aware of his quirk and all its limitations. Although a redeemable aspect to this plan is that Shimasu would be there in case of any unprecedented eventuality," he stated. Aizawa drew a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Correct. Learn from this fight, and try to come up with your strategies now." he informed.

* * *

Kinose walked at his own pace through the corridors that would lead to the bomb room. He held out his map right in front of his face with one hand, and his other hand in his pocket. "This map's hard to read," he mumbled. He rounded a corner and came face to face with his first enemy. Still holding the map in his hand, he burnt it to a crisp with a burst of his black fire. Before he could properly assess the situation, another girl rounded the corner, too, Shimasu Hana. She was directly behind her vanguard, Chikara Suitchi.

"A two on one, huh? Seems a tad bit weak," he states. Shimasu's facial expression did not change.

"Save it after we're done with you, Kinose," she replies semi-aggressively. "Watch your step, though. The tiles in this corridor do have a tendency to rip themselves off of the floor and float mid-air," she informs him casually. Not a second after, the tiles did just that. Most of the tiles were floating mid-air, most of them being in front of Kinose.

"Uhm, TI-84, I need some backup" he asked into his intercom. After a few seconds his intercom crackles.

"Directly to your left, there's a door that leads to an office room. The moment they start attacking, try blocking their barrage and enter the door," she states.

"How rude to forget your company. I guess you deserve a barrage of tiles flying at you," she states. Instantly upon her finishing her sentence, the tiles mobilized and flew right past Chikara Suitchi and headed straight towards Kinose. Had it not been for his quick reaction, he could have been injured. Black fire gushed out of his hands, forming a protective shell of an energy sapping substance that managed to cloak Kinose completely, hiding him from his assailants. The tiles fell down, sapped of all kinetic energy upon contact of the shell.

"Quickly go after him, he's getting away!" Shimasu yelled after Chikara, whom was already moving before she even spoke, but was stopped before the wall of black fire that had managed to spread out to cover the entire width of the corridor. She cautiously poked it with her index finger and was surprised to find it icy cold to the touch, but immediately as the flames and her finger made contact, her legs grew weak as a sense of fatigue started washing over her. She retracted her finger as quickly as possible, every part of her body telling her to get away from that infernal wall.

"It doesn't burn, but I can't do it," she said. "We'll have to find another way, no, no, I can't do it," she states feverishly. Shimasu rolled her eyes as she started to think. There was hardly any need to go anywhere; he could only maintain a fire like this for so long before letting it down, so it was more important to figure out his location. He could only have gone two places; back where he came from or through the door that was situated at his left during the encounter. He would most likely have been in the room that was at his left, although that was an assumption at Shimasu's side. Not after long, the wall of flames dissipated and the road was cleared. Chikara regained her might and Shimasu approached the room slowly.

"The door in front of me blew itself inwards abruptly," she stated. The door obeyed her commands and seemingly imploded into the room, revealing the office room with all its cubicles. Directly 20 metres in front of her, stood Kinose whom was having a heated discussion with her partner through the intercom. He beheld the gaping hole that the door once stood in and was silenced only for a few seconds.

"Oh, great, we've got company. Dammit, I can't do this alone. Maybe if I fought them individually, it would've been another story," he laments. Shimasu, cold and emotionless, stepped into the room, marching towards him before stopping at a fixed distance. She observes the boy.

"Well, if it isn't the ice queen," Kinose muttered dryly. "Damn, how do I get out of this one?" he whispers into his earpiece. A faint crackle was heard from his intercom.

"The two opponents in front of you could take you out relatively easily if you aren't careful. For now I suggest you stall on attacking them, and only fight in self defence," she warns.

"Well, gee thanks for your insight. Do I have to remind you, though, that we are at a **time constraint** , that fucking bomb won't defuse itself!" he replies, having visibly lost his cool. On the other side, Shugaka rolls her eyes.

"So what do you want, then? To face them both of at the same time? Fight them both while they're at their strongest?" she asks. Kinose ignored her. She was obviously out of ideas by now. He had to use his own brain. He pondered at what to do for the time being. He could fight at his full strength, but if he did, there would be a good chance of falling unconscious in the process through exhaustion, and even then there was no guarantee of victory. He wouldn't allow himself to look inferior in front of his classmates, knowing that people would be watching him.

"Oh, fuck it, come at me, then," Kinose snaps as he directs both his palms at his assailants allowing black fire to gush out of it. Shimasu was quick with her tongue and rapped a sentence that made an office desk appear to their rescue, thereby blocking the fire.

* * *

In the surveillance room

"I guess this wouldn't be as boring as I thought it would," Aizawa noted silently as he watched. The other students, very much entertained, sat attentively as they watched. A certain duo was on a corner, nibbling on popcorn as they watched.

"Ge-chan, you'we incwediblru!" Masaru said with a mouthful of popcorn. The street rat looked back at him, deadly serious.

"This isn't free, dumbass," he replied, somewhat disgruntled. On another corner sat two partners, Akira Nanagen, and Tako Faita.

"Man, are you watching this? Makes me regret having to pay for T.V," Tako chuckled. He nudged Akira a few times, only to realize that he was simply listening to his own music while closing his eyes. This pissed Tako off. He used a tentacle on his back to smack his earphones off of him on the other side of where he was sitting. He jerked open his eyes and caught the tentacle before the boy could retract it. He slowly looked towards Tako.

"If you disturb me one more time, the tentacle I'm holding will wither into dust," he threatened almost silently. Tako gulped before slowly retracting his tentacle.

"Don't have to be so salty about it," he returned. Akira didn't mind. He simply put on his headphones and continued to listen to his songs.

"No eating in class." Both the monkey and rat slowly lowered their snack at their teacher's reprimand, even as his eyes never left the monitors.

* * *

"Chikara, try and get close to him once I distract him. Take his arm and his quirk!" she yells over to her. She nods quickly. Shimasu then sent the desk flying towards Kinose, only for it to be stopped mid-air, falling to the ground and breaking. The size of the desk had blocked his visuals momentarily, thus allowing Suitchi to dash next to him. She lightly tapped his right arm, and quickly backflipped over the fallen desk in a quick retreat before the boy could even react.

"How the..." he stated, unbelieving. Time seemed to have stopped during her swift maneuver. Chikara snapped his right hand's fingers, replacing it with Kinose's.

"Not so tough, now, are you?" she taunts. Kinose's shocked expression was quickly replaced by a smug smirk as he whispered something into his intercom. She directed her palm towards Kinose, sending a stream of black fire towards him. Before a speck of that fire could even touch Kinose, she was already on her knees. She started to hyperventilate as she lost her breath, her energy rapidly being sapped to fuel the black flames which Kinose easily ducked under the desk to avoid. Alarmed, she cancelled her Quirk, causing both their arms now returned to each other, but the experience still left her shaken and unable to stand. Shimasu looked at the floor, cursing beneath her breath.

"Dammit, I knew that Quirk had an energy cost, but I wasn't expecting something like this to happen," she admitted. "Suitchi, I'm sorry," she whispered solemnly.

Kinose was now one enemy down, and feeling significantly more confident. He only needed to defeat Shimasu Hana before Chikara Suitchi was able to recover. He directed a stream of darkness at the still-standing girl, only for her to block the stream with an assortment of random junk that she could pick up with her quirk. Shimasu was quick as always on her tongue, firing random objects at Kinose with extreme speed. Kinose formed a thin barrier of black flame to sap any kinetic energy that the objects penetrating the barrier happened to carry. Kinose was mostly on the defensive, blocking out most of the attacks, but the flame barrier was taxing and he knew he couldn't afford to keep it up for too long. After holding up the barrier for a few more seconds, he sensed a lull in the onslaught and released it, pulling out the two tubes he had on his sides and funnelled his black flames through them. The tubes looked like flame throwers for a few seconds before the spray of fire began stabilizing into a thin and neat cylinder, similar to a light saber.

"Someone's been watching too many movies," Shimasu mumbled, not taking her eyes off of the two objects Kinose was holding. He whirled the tubes he was holding like a performer, scraping the ground in the process. But the ground didn't cut. The swords weren't cutting anything. They diffused against the places that were touched, leaving behind a cold aura that Shimasu could sense from far away. He stopped whirling them, now holding them with his arms stretched downwards, and the blades pointed to his sides.

The two stared each other down for a few seconds before Kinose darted towards her. Not missing a beat, Shimasu kept sending tables at him, only for him to break through them. He didn't cut the tables, but instead absorbed their kinetic force in a small concentrated area at impact, thereby forcing them to break apart from their own motion. More objects were being hurled at him at an even quicker succession, their speed and frequency preventing him from making any headway. Shimasu gained the upper-hand for now, but Kinose hadn't faltered for a second. His swords broke through every single object, until there was nothing but wreckage left in the area. The swords flickered, and the fatigue that had been steadily creeping up on him had signified that he was reaching his limit. Releasing the flow of black fire, the blades were quickly turned off and the tubes strapped to his sides once again as he sank to his knees in exhaustion. Looking around, he noticed the barren office room filled with broken debris of wood and plastic and metal.

"I'm... getting a little tired of this," he states flatly. She smiles.

"Me too," she states, and afterwards, rapped out a phrase. In his exhaustion Kinose noticed too late, the roll of sellotape that was floating above his head out of his view had already wrapped around him neatly, indicating his defeat. Surprise overcame his face for a mere second before he regained his cold attitude, chuckling lightly.

"It was a good match, but you-" she states before slapping a hand onto her mouth when she noticed her own raspy voice.

"Uhh, what the hell happened to your voice?" Kinose stated.

"It doesn't matter. You lose," she told him.

"Oh really, now. Graphing calculator, how's the bomb looking?" Kinose asked into his intercom.

"What?" Shimasu asked suddenly, before remembering he had a partner with him, Shugaka.

"Have you forgotten what we were even doing? Lemme give you a little hint. Big bomb..." Kinose smirked maliciously.

"What are you-" she starts of disbelievingly, as the realization started dawning on her. Just then, Kinose's intercom crackled before the spectacled hero in training began speaking.

"I'm about to make contact with the bomb. Average speed, 9 kilometres an hour taking in account the stairs, the remaining distance will take 45 seconds to cover," she informs, panting through the intercom.

"That's right, you've been played," he said

"No, it can't be!" she yelled hoarsely as she bolted out of it, running as quickly as she could towards the bomb room. As she ran inside, she was greeted with the sight of Shugaka Shizutaku casually leaning against the paper mache explosive, one hand raised in a cheery wave.

The telekinetic felt herself sink to her knees in utter disbelief. "But how..." Shugaka took the initiative to answer.

"Easy. Kinose was the distraction and I would be the one to complete the objective. We figured the two of you would be so focused on him as the main threat that you'd dismiss a non-combat Quirk like mine." The mathematician smiled. "All he had to do was occupy both your attentions long enough for me to locate the bomb."

"What a simple plan, yet we walked right into it..." Shimasu lamented as she punched the ground in frustration. Not soon after, a loudspeaker sounded.

"The hero team, Kinose Shoushitsu and Shugaka Shizutaku win."

* * *

In the surveillance room

"Wow, that was awesome," Seiden Inazuma said as he pumped his fists.

"I know right!" agreed Shinkei. Aizawa took a sip from the thermos of tea that he had been drinking.

"Hehehe," a snicker came from a figure in the background called Karakuri Ransuu. "So impressive!" he said excitedly, working furiously with a pencil and sketchbook. His partner, Locke, stood next to him crossing his arms.

"What got you so excited?" he asked curiously. The student looked at him, a manic grin on his face.

"That Quirk Kinose has is amazing! And the way he'd weaponized it was ingenious!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands all the while. "While I'm uncertain of it's properties, his usage of it has inspired several ways for me to try to replicate and weaponize something similar to what he'd demonstrated!"

Locke kept himself a little bit further as the spectacled boy resumed his feverish sketching.

"Well, that wasn't as boring as I thought it'd be," Aizawa commented, visibly impressed as he dragged back his hair. "Next, we have Fumajime Masaru and Gesshirui Tori as heroes, against the villains, Tatsuma Kazeto, and Heriko Puuta. Try to be as entertaining as the last four," he stated. The four students exited the room and entered another office building where they completed their tasks. Slowly, four by four, each student finished their tasks, entertaining themselves in the process. Ultimately, Aizawa-sensei wasn't disappointed in most of them for the most part. By the end of the two-hour lesson, they were all finished with their battles and Aizawa gathered them back into the homeroom to begin his analysis and feedback.

"First, we have the matchup of the heroes Kinose Shoushitsu and Shugaka Shizutaku against the villains Shimasu Hana and Chikara Suitch," he started, writing on the blackboard.

"Can anyone tell me who was the least atrocious and who was the most, and why?" Aizawa asks, causing Shimasu to look up worriedly, afraid of the result of her evaluation. Locke raised his hand politely and was picked by the teacher.

"Both Kinose and Shugaka worked together to deceive their opponents, keeping a facade all the while. Although risky, their strategy managed to work, given a few lucky strikes here and there, like when Suitchi was inexplicably pulled out of the game, and Shimasu not being attentive enough, which was a failure on the villain's side. Both the heroes worked together properly and there could be no victory without either of the two. Shimasu Hana was too caught up making strategies based on things she weren't aware of, such as the full nature of each her opponents quirks, ability and cunning. She made a mistake on that aspect, and ultimately sunk her own boat as she was the only one in her team able to formulate a plan, noting Suitchi's apparent dependancy on her," he states, earning himself glares from Suitchi, and nods from Shugaka.

"Very good, but there is something I must add," said Aizawa, turning around to face the class. "Kinose and Shugaka's performance was no doubt good, but it was extremely pretentious," he stated flatly, getting a raised eyebrow from Kinose. "This activity was to test out what you would have done in the event that a group of real villains with real killing intent were holding a weapon of mass destruction. Kinose killed himself. He sacrificed himself for sake of the team and I understand that. In fact, sacrificing yourself in a moment of desperation to ensure the safety of others would've been a very commendable act. But that wasn't the case, was it?" Shugaka squirmed nervously under the teacher's piercing gaze. "You two planned this from the very beginning, and instead of trying to think of a way for both of you to back each other up to the best of your respective abilities you both got too caught up in winning and opted to sacrifice one of yourselves for the sake of that."

"Know this, class. There is very a real difference between simply letting yourself get disqualified for your team to succeed and to give your life to your enemies so that your team members could succeed. Before pulling stunts like these in training, think first; Would I be willing to do this in a real event?" Letting his question hang in the air, Aizawa turned around to continue writing on the blackboard.

Kinose grinning slightly as the implication began to sink in. As Aizawa continued noting a few things regarding their performance on his blackboard, Kinose raised his voice.

"What if I would do that in a real event? Give up my life, that is," he asked. Aizawa looks behind himself, at the defiant boy, and gives a ghost of a smile.

"Make it matter then, because you can only do that once," he advised, surprising the boy with that unexpected answer. "Don't let yourself kick the bucket so easily. Now sit down or else you'll be out standing in the hall." With that, the teacher continued to scribble notes on the blackboard for everyone to copy, and class soon returned to what passed for a normal day in UA.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tough Day in USJ

[Gold and Oden OST - google it]

"Breathe..." whispered Masaru silently in his solitude as he posed while bending his knees, stretching his arms in front of him. There was no better place to practice martial arts than among nature, and the mountains were a perfect training ground. Overseen by his grandfather, Masaru was practicing his forms. From the silence provided to him by his environment he could feel the air enter his system, the sweet oxygen being distributed to each and every muscle in his body shortly after being absorbed by his lungs. A common practice for martial arts disciples was to notice these details in one's body to better understand and connect with oneself. As he concentrated on his bodily processes, he became more familiar with himself, both spiritually and physiologically.

"Attention," ordered his grandfather, Fumajime Hiroshi. Masaru straightened his position swiftly.

"First form!" he ordered not long after. Masaru reacted to this by swiftly punching forwards with his right arm while stepping forwards to increase range, then repeating the same steps with his left arm. Right after that, he stepped forwards once more, this time turning his body to his left side as he punched his right arm to his side.

"Second form!" he ordered again. Masaru performed a roundhouse kick in the air with both his legs, an incredible feat of acrobatics. Upon completing the move, he withdrew himself once more, in his standing meditation stance.

"Third form," barked the old man. This time, Masaru combined kicks with punches as he threw two linear punches before concluding with a sweep kick. Wiping away the sweat deposited on his forehead due to the scorching sun, he once again took his position. The old man, a mandrill-faced anthropomorphic human, sat meditating while carrying himself with a bo staff. He supported his entire weight on the arm holding the stick in position, and his stance showed no signs of budging. Both of them meditated silently before the old man opened one eye to ask his grandson a question.

"So... how was school?" he asked distantly. The wind rustled his beard and hairy face all the while, but this didn't bother the old man. He kept quiet all the while, meditating. This caught Masaru by surprise as he had always known that his grandfather never cared for these kinds of things. Masaru fumbled with his words before answering.

"Oh, umm, good, I guess. I scored 1st in the quirk apprehension test we had in the first day, and when we did basic hero training, my partner and I managed to win against an enemy team," he told him, trying to gather all his merits so that his grandfather wouldn't be underwhelmed. The old man raised his eyebrow at the word 'partner' before any inquiry was made.

"A partner? Have you made any friends yet?" he asked, slightly curious. Masaru drew a vague grin at his grandfather's question. "I... I actually think I have," he answered, feeling somewhat proud of his achievement. His grandfather looked at him with a significantly more interested expression.

"Huh... so tell me, how is your friend like?" he asked. Masaru's grin widened even more at his question. He couldn't concentrate properly on meditating, so he simply gave it up and sat down in favor of telling his grandfather everything.

"His name is Tori and he's quite a riot. When we first met, things started off pretty fun, but he began hating me for something I did, but deep down, I knew he didn't feel that way at all. I continued hanging out with him and partnered up with him against his will, but he began warming up to me eventually. Although he could be a hissy fit at times, he's... alright," stated Masaru. The old man shifted position, now lifting himself with his tail as he connected both his hands to 'connect his chi meridians'.

"Come here kiddo," he said, or rather ordered. Most of everything the old man said was in one way or another an order. Masaru approached the 5"3 man as he carried himself high above the ground, giving him the impression of being 7 feet tall. Most of the height was the length of the bo staff. As Masaru reached right in front of him, he lowered himself slowly using his tail so that he was face to face with his grandson. He opened his eyes now, completely, focusing his gentle, but stern eyes on him.

"Friends are invaluable. There's no other treasure in this world than friends. But hear this, one true friend is more than a mountain of gold. Do whatever you can, but if it ever comes to it, remember to never betray your friend, ever," he ordered sternly as the air around him suddenly grew cold, sending chills down his grandson's spine. "Do you understand?"

Masaru nodded slowly. Not soon after, both of them held up their right hand and bit their palms using their sharp bestial canines, drawing blood from their hands. They both shook their hands before both sealing their agreement with their catch-phrase.

"Such is the way of the monkey." Masaru looked once again at his grandfather giving him a smile he'd never seen before. It wasn't a jokeful smile, nor was it in any way malicious. The smile warmed Masaru's heart as it exuded a positive aura.

"Hey, take care of your friend, kiddo," he advised. Masaru nodded gleefully as he held both his hands together in awe.

* * *

"Attention, class." announced Aizawa, the homeroom teacher. To nobody's surprise, the class was still fairly noisy. Quirks were being misused, students were goofing off, Kossetsu and Shakuja were quarrelling like small children. Nothing was really out of the ordinary.

"Uhh.. do I really have to do this over again?" he muttered to himself before focusing on each of his individual students. He turned off most of their quirks, resulting in sudden pandemonium that only lasted for a few seconds, but were enough to draw the attention of the students. The teacher dragged back his hair this time and requested once more for his classes attention.

"Honestly, class, do we really have to go through the same sequence over and over? Do you kids ever learn?" A cheeky student found this as a chance to mouth a comeback that he thought was hilarious.

"Of course we learn. We learn everyday. Math, sciences, history" replied Seiden Inazuma, the yellow-haired student. Aizawa was having none of that, so he didn't even think twice about his decision that was to come.

"Toss some shrimps in the barbie, mate," mumbled Tori as he giggled along with Masaru. Seiden's australian accent was apparently hilarious for them.

"Just get out," he responded flatly, pointing his thumb at the door that was to the left of him. The classroom laughed as the clown left the room.

"Now, onto the topic at hand. Today we'll be going on a trip to the USJ. It's gonna be an educational function and I expect all of you to follow all the rules of the school, despite us not being physically there," he informed his class. Whispers were heard among the students.

"You will miss all your normal classes for today, but it's still training, so don't get too excited. As I said, it's an educational function, so I also expect all of you to carry your costumes there," A certain bespectacled hero-in-training shivered in her seat.

'Costumes? This is gonna be bad!' thought Shugaka at the prospect of having to do another variant of the basic hero training that they had the week before.

"Go to your lockers and collect the costumes. Be at the bus stop in front of the school by eight thirty sharp. Are we clear?" he inquired. Everyone spoke a casual yes before the teacher dismissed them all.

* * *

"Honestly, what possessed you to think that we were going to Universal Studio Japan? Are you daft?" asked a disgruntled Hana, who had the misfortune of being seated next to Seiden Inazuma the class clown and Australian exchange student. Apparently, he had caught everything the teacher was saying from outside of the classroom.

"He did say trip!" he replied, trying to defend his idiocy. "Aren't trips meant to be nice?" he asked again.

"He did say trip. Then he said it was an educational function. Twice. Why am I even talking to you?" she asked herself silently before turning her back to sit at the bench on the bus stop. It was eight twentyfive at the moment and she already couldn't wait to arrive at the studio, lest she becomes too agitated by her idiot classmates.

"Is this seat taken?" One of them asked politely as he walked up to her. Hana eyed him for a moment before conceding.

"I guess it's yours now," she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. The boy's name was Sachi Sachi. He was a smart and rather inoffensive kid, Hana had long since determined that he was probably one of the few students in her class that she could tolerate being around for more than a few minutes.

"What do you think's gonna happen in USJ?" he asked absently, hoping that she would know. A shrug of her shoulders signified that she didn't.

"It's called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! It's a disaster simulator, and we will likely be going there to see how we each react to different environments," informed a talking tree. Or rather, the creepy shadow figure looming in front of it.

"Thanks for the tip. You can stop hiding now, though. I noticed you way before I even came," he replied casually. The tree suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by a skinny purple haired boy. He had seemingly appeared out of thin air, but the intelligent duo knew better. It was Karakuri Ransuu, the asocial eccentric of the class.

"Damn, how did you sense my presence while I was cloaked?" he asked half nervously and half feverishly.

"I watched you cloak yourself five minutes ago, before I even came to sit here. From then on it was pretty easy to see you, based on the flattened grass that you were

stepping on and the blurry space that seemed to have replaced you," he told him, earning excited nods from the eccentric boy.

"Splendid! This feedback will aid me in refining my technology!" he cackled, drawing out a notebook from the depths of his coat to scribble in. Hana scoffed at the eccentricity that the boy was displaying, but couldn't help to appreciate his inventiveness. Up until he rudely sat himself in between both Sachi and Hana.

Hana looked away in disgust, trying to ignore the faint smell of burning plastic he gave off, but Sachi remained somewhat indifferent. Much to Hana's chagrin, it took an agonizingly long time before the clock struck 8:30, but when it did, she sighed in relief as the sight of the bus arriving perfectly on time. The bus opened its doors and Aizawa had gathered the students. They entered in a single file and were soon on the road.

* * *

"Let's play word-chain!" Tatsuma Kazeto declared. A general consensus was quickly reached as most of them either made affirmative noises or kept silent. "I'll start then! Word-chain!" he announced.

"Narcotics," went Tori, who sat right in front of Shinkei.

"Simian," continued Masaru.

"Naughty," said Suitchi, at a lack of better words.

"Yokai," continued Shioni, visibly bored as she flipped through a magazine.

"Irresistible," said Mie with a bright smile.

"Electrostatics," continued Seiden, feeling clever.

"Strike," chirped Tako.

"Energy," murmured Kinose.

"Y-intercept," added Shugaka.

"Tuh… uhm… this one's a toughy… aha! Toughy!" burst Sachi.

"Yes," said Karakuri in a conniving manner, as he chuckled.

"Seriously, 'yes'?" commented Shinkei, the apparent game master.

"Why not? If things aren't kept simple at all times, the code will be bloated and slow." explained Karakuri.

"Code? You do realize that life isn't one big command bar, right?" asked Sachi. This earned him a grin from Karakuri.

"Oh, but you're sorely mistaken. My life is dictated by code. It is in my quirk after all," he revealed. Karakuri was usually ignored by his fellow classmates for being different, however he did get curious glances from a few of his classmates. The boy's quirk was an anomaly even among the class, and the demonstration he gave at the entrance exam and combat trial raised more questions than answers.

"Alright, it's my turn right? All I gotta do is give some lame ass answer right? "Screw this game, it's getting boring"," Heriko Puuta promptly cut off whatever speculation was about to take place with his rude remark, something that didn't go over well with the game master.

"Well if it is so boring, no one asked you to take part in it," retorted Tatsuma, having visibly lost his patience. Word-chain was serious business to him. Nobody messes with word-chain.

"Whatever," replied Heriko, now having dissociated himself from the game.

"What about the rest of you, are you all still gonna play?" he asked. The bus had a very boring atmosphere by now, and the dull game of word-chain really didn't help anyone. He got grunts and noises of disagreements in return, thus ending the game officially. After a while, students began talking to each other once again and before they knew it they had already arrived at the USJ.

* * *

"All aviation-related quirks, stand in one row. All strength-based quirks, or quirks that allow the lifting of heavy objects, stand in another row. All electricity or eletronics-based quirks, stand in another row. All miscellaneous quirks, stand in another row. Were those all?" asked Mr. 13 before confirming. Space Hero. 13 was a popular figure when he served as a full-time hero, and his polite nature and mannerisms continued to win him fans even when he started working with U.A as a disaster relief specialist teacher. Girls liked him because they thought he was cute like a plush toy, and guys thought his Black Hole Quirk is ridiculously cool.

With all the merchandise and public attention 13 unwittingly attracted to himself, it was easy to forget how seriously he approaches rescue and work. So many were soon shocked from their awe and taken slightly aback upon meeting him in person.

"Good. Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! As you all know, U.A was created to give rise to young and upstanding heroes. Heroes come in many shapes and forms, and one type that you students today will be exploring is the disaster-relief hero. Although not as flashy as heroes that actively hunt villains using brawns, and not as covert or "cool" as you students would have it, as heroes working undercover in the criminal underworld, when the time comes, they are able to save hundreds of lives and actively do so everywhere there is a natural disaster!" The man in the space suit turned around to greet them in a lively tone, earning cheers and excitement from the gathered crowd.

"Today you will be assessed on different disaster simulations that match up with your quirks. We will assess these four criteria. Inquiry and Analysis, Criterion A, Knowledge and Understanding, Criterion B, Taking Action, Criterion C, and last, but not least, Critical Thinking, Criterion D. All these are factors are what embody any successful hero, not just a disaster-relief hero, so I expect you all to do your best for this! Today shall only serve as an initial assessment of your abilities, so don't worry about making mistakes."

"Now, I believe Mr. Aizawa told me many of you displayed rather destructive tendencies back during the battle trial assessment." A few sheepish looks appeared among the gathered students, but the man in the space suit was unfazed as he continued in a more serious tone. "That's perfectly okay. It is a natural expectation for more powerful Quirks to have potential for more damage."

"Take for example my Quirk, Black Hole." 13 raised his hand, and everyone's eyes gravitated towards it. "Anything that gets sucked in gets turned to dust, and while it proves excellent for rescue and dealing with wreckage, it can very easily be a power that can be used to kill."

"In that regards, it is no different from the Quirks of everyone else here." 13 continued seriously. By this point, the entire class had fallen silent and were giving him his full undivided attention. "Never forget that as a hero, each of your Quirks has as much potential to do harm as they are to do good. One wrong step or a bit of slipped control is all it takes to kill others accidentally. In many cases, self control is all that separates a hero from a villain."

"During the physical assessment, many of you got a glimpse of your full potential. And during the battle trial, you experienced what it was like to brandish that power against another human." 13 stood tall, his expression unreadable behind his helmet. "You stand here today as a hero in training because you each believe your Quirks do not exist for the pure purpose of causing violence. Today, you shall learn about what it means to use your powers for saving lives!"

"I thank you for you time and patience." Space Hero No.13 bowed, to be met with applause and cheers from the gathered students. Even Aizawa couldn't resist a light smile as his friend's speech finished. 13 gave that opening speech to every new class he met, and it proved to be a hit everytime without fail.

It had become doubly important now, ever since that incident from 2 years ago had shaken the society of heroes to its core. Without a Symbol of Peace, raising the next generation of heroes had become a matter of utmost importance.

* * *

"What the hell are you on about?!" yelled Rodoku angrily to the class monkey. Masaru scoffed at him before crossing his arms and repeating his proposal. The team of five were currently seated on and around a pile of rubble, their casual attitude and indifference to their surroundings making it look like a bizarre club-room meeting.

All around them stood ruined buildings of all shapes and sizes along a wrecked street. For lack of a better description, the place looked as if it were hit by the world's greatest earthquake and got shaken to pieces, with massive breaks in the road and concrete rubble lying around everywhere. The air was thick with the smell of concrete dust, some of which had started to stick onto the students, coating their pristine clean outfits with a thin layer of white.

This was USJ's Collapse Zone.

"It's simple, but since you apparently don't get it, I'm gonna make it simpler for you while at the same time providing some exposition to our lost readers," Masaru began. "The goal's to rescue people trapped inside of a shopping mall wrecked by an earthquake. The question is, how do we enter without disturbing the wreckage, because if we do, the entire thing is gonna fall on top of a bunch of civilians. Now here's my idea, since we can't penetrate the wreckage without disturbing it, how about we dig below it? We make a tunnel and rescue the civilians by leading them through the tunnel! Problem solved!" he explained proudly, looking as though he had sufficiently solved a mathematical conundrum that would put professors to shame.

Shimasu Hana pinched the bridge of her nose while Rodoku, Shioni and Shinkei looked at him with deadpan expressions. Shioni had begun to reluctantly raise her hand in protest, as clearly the monkey boy had yet to see the obvious flaw of his perfect plan, but Hana immediately cut her off, having no trouble with arguing against the monkey boy.

"Do you realize just how hard it is to maintain a tunnel, let alone actually dig one?! And how exactly do you plan on digging it in the first place? None of us have a tunneling Quirk like Power Loader, and only three of you actually have strength-augmenting quirks. Did you even pause to consider the risks and flaws of that idea? It'd be a failure from the start, and I'm not allowing some half brain-dead, shit-eating, forest-dwelling, shit-throwing, muscles-for-brains, out-right shitty primate be the reason for my expulsion!" she ranted, throwing everyone off with her flurry of profanity. The group collectively grimaced at the word 'expulsion', being a grim reminder of what Aizawa told them right before they were deployed.

Earlier

"So your objective is simply to rescue a bunch of robots posing as civilians that are trapped below a wrecked shopping-mall. This is an earthquake aftermath disaster simulation, so we will assess you on your skills in handling this type of disaster. It's not as simple as removing piles of rubble, oh no. You need to use," said Aizawa as he reached for the closest student to him's head as he patted it. "Your brains. This isn't a 'brains vs brawns' type excursion. Here you will have to every part of yourself to the best of your abilities to resolve the issue with minimal casualties."

"Oh, well, that's easy. So, we're just removing piles of rubble, huh?" asked Masaru absently as he faced the simulation ground while clasping his chin. He seemed completely indifferent to Aizawa's hand resting on his head.

"Are you paying attention? I just told you that you'd-" he started before getting cut off by Shinkei.

"Damn, what a drag. I can't really see what my purpose would be here if all we were depending on was our strength," lamented Shinkei, totally ignoring Aizawa.

"Yeah, totally, but I suppose I'll have to get my hands dirty for once, but don't expect me to clock in over a minute or two. I don't do well when I'm at my limits," added Shioni. Aizawa crossed his arms as he realized what had to be done. Despite what 13 said, the students still failed to see the point of the training exercise. Evidently they needed a little motivation.

"You are all obviously not taking this activity seriously," started Aizawa, retaining his savage eyes as he dragged his hair back. "And because of this, I'll have to issue you all an ultimatum. If this team doesn't complete the activity before an hour is up, pack your bags. You'll be expelled," added Aizawa while the three students, Shioni, Shinkei and Masaru were speaking to each other. They suddenly stopped their conversations as they heard the word 'expelled'. They turned around with their expressions aghast, although none of them could beat Hana's look of sheer disbelief.

"Y-you must be joking sir! You already tried playing that card on the first day and-"

"And what?" Hana visibly shrank under the harsh gaze of her teacher. "Teachers at U.A have free reign to handle their students in any way they see fit. My policy is that anyone I consider to have zero potential to be a hero will be immediately expelled. All the physical trial on the first day showed was that your Quirk had potential, but that doesn't mean you're special. There are thousands out there with Quirks comparable to yours. I can expel you any day I see fit."

"Sensei, this isn't another one of your 'logical ruses' is it…?" Shinkei immediately regretted opening his mouth once Aizawa turned to face him. "Hardly. If you think me threatening expulsion is an empty bluff, you'd be sorely mistaken. I've expelled an entire class worth of students before, five more is nothing."

At those words, any and all opposition seemed to die under the stern gaze of Eraserhead. The group was now visibly sweating as Aizawa continued. "Like I said before, U.A is not a place for fun and games, and hero work isn't easy and glamorous. If you are complaining and acting selfish over a basic exercise like this, then clearly you never had the conviction to act as a hero in the first place."

"B-but sir! I was taking this mission seriously from the first second you announced it! I even started running simulation plans in my head while those three imbeciles were chatting! Sir, you can't do this!" pleaded Hana desperately as the full weight of Aizawa's threat had sunk in.

"Well it's not only them who's completing this activity. You're there, too. If you can manage to lead these so-called 'imbeciles', whom if I may remind you, are actually your teammates, then you will all get a pass. All I did was put your teammates on a tight leash by the use of threats. You should thank me, Shimasu Hana," Aizawa replied nonchalantly.

"B-but, what if I can't come up with any solution?! What do I do, then?" she asked, on the verge of crying. Aizawa rolled his eyes at her.

"Then heroism was never really your fate," he added, with no real care for the words he had used.

"So cold…!" burst everyone, visibly flustered by his choice in words. Shakuja Rodoku was also shocked by what the teacher had revealed, but he wasn't too shaken up; he had no good idea for the conundrum that lay ahead, so he realized that the best thing for him was to simply act as a puppet in whichever classmate of his took the title of the puppeteer's master plan. He simply sat down, biting the nail of his thumb, planning ahead on what to do with his life if he ever gets expelled. There really

weren't many options for a guy like him, anyways.

"A hero must be versatile and be capable of responding to many situations. If a simple rescue mission is too difficult to grasp, then hero work would be the death of you," Aizawa added.

"Off you go, the timer's already ticking," added Aizawa again, throwing everyone out of their deep thoughts. In perfect unison, all five of them rushed into the entrance of the gate in a mad scramble to begin the simulation.

Not for the last time, Shouta Aizawa sighed. This year's class was proving to be the most trying one he'd had to date. Shaking his head, he made his way to the control room where the rest of the class was waiting.

* * *

"Alright, could you please calm down? You are most likely the smartest student in this team. If you can't keep your calm, we are all getting the boot, and it'll be your fault too!" For his outburst, Rodoku earned herself a hateful gaze from Shimasu. "My fault?! I'm sorry, but it's not my fault that I'm the only one here with half a brain!" she yelled back.

"Well, with that logic, it's also your fault that you don't have a magnetism quirk like mine, or an oni quirk like Shioni's, or even whatever the hell this primate's quirk is!" argued Rodoku. Hana became more and more fierce as the conversation continued, and all the while, Masaru was making noise in the background as a result of Rodoku's short jab.

"What the hell kind of logic is that?! What the hell are you on about?!" asked Hana, who was now visibly beginning to crack from the stress. Her hair was beginning to fall into disarray from her repeated hand movements, and her left lower eyelid had acquired a slight twitch.

"You're blaming us for not having an ability that you have, and with that logic in mind, I blamed you for not having the same ability as I do. All I'm trying to say is that in a team, there's a place for everyone. Yours is that of the brain," he said, pointing at his own skull for the sake of giving an example. This made her immediately pause to think for a moment. Taking a deep breath, Hana exhaled slowly, trying to regain her composure and reel in her emotions.

Time passed in silence as the group continued to remain on the rubble. After some time, she raised her head and stood up, attracting their hopeful gazes.

"I think I've solved it," her murmur was quiet, but everyone had heard it, and light chatter had started up at the slightly raised morale. 'Although it would have taken the likes of Shugaka a few seconds. I really am dumb.' she thought to herself.

* * *

"What the hell is going on over here?" asked Chikara Suitchi as she gazed over the raging pandemonium unfolding right in front of her.

"It's easier to just ask what the hell isn't going on at the moment," replied Kossetsu snarkily. The students were at a forested mountain range where several different catastrophes conjoined into a cataclysmic clash of raging forces of nature. The wildfire that was spreading consumed the trees more and more, leaving trails of pitch black ash were not even the grass survived. The landslides had distorted the mountain topography, and was avalanching faster and faster to the foot of the mountain, and judging from the jumbled and uprooted trees, there must have been a tremor that occurred not long ago. A large tornado was spotted flinging trees from their roots and consuming them and grinding them to sawdust. As though fitting the theme, the sky was also clouded, seemingly as though rain was ready to pour down. All of this was being observed from the side of a mountain.

This was the all-out Disaster Zone. The most difficult and largest of the zones, taking up around 80% of the entirety of the camp's area. It was USJ's most recent installation, devised by 13 himself less than a year ago using the school's grant money with the intention of serving as a final exam for some of his most advanced students.

And here they were, a group of newbie first year students gazing upon it slack-jawed and filled with a sense of utter despair, all because of one person's overconfident and insensitive remark.

"Dammit, Kinose. Do you really think we'd be able to actually extinguish this entire mess? What possessed you to think so, anyways?!" asked Tako extremely nervously.

"Yeah, I hate to be negative, but have you actually got a plan for this? I mean, you set us up for the challenge, anyways," asked Sachi, him being one of the calm people at the moment. Discussions were held for only a few seconds before Kinose interrupted them.

Earlier

The remaining Team Misc. were looking intently at their teacher, pondering which disaster the team would have to handle. In the room the students were in, the walls were lined with large screens of various simulations. Aizawa was discussing with 13 which disaster zone would be most suitable to the students. Kinose, having grown bored, raised his hand and called for attention as he walked towards him.

"Ehm, Sensei, how come it's taking so long to decide for us our simulation?" he asked, feigning a student-like diligence. Tori, whom had heard the question, through the hubbub of chatter, had approached Kinose and elbowed him lightly on his arm.

"What the hell are you trying?", he asked, half whispering. The teacher, though, looked up at his call and gave his answer promptly.

"As you can see, you're all a mixed bunch. One can hardly categorize your powers, so the best thing to do at the moment would be to carefully pick a suitable disaster zone for you all to practice with using your various skill-sets." he replied. 13 nodded in affirmation next to him.

"Why not pick the hardest one? Ya know, the one with the toughest disaster?" he asked while smiling smugly. Tori became even more annoyed. Standing casually behind Kinose, back to back to avoid being seen by the teacher, he elbowed him lightly again on the back, although not attracting any of Kinose's attention.

"Shut the hell up!" he whispered, even more nervously.

"Please, the toughest simulation in this camp is way too dangerous and is reserved for third years. It might actually kill a few of you off," he replied. Kinose pried on, adamant on doing that simulation.

"C'mon, it's not like we're weak or anything. You sure are underestimating us, ya know,". Kinose showed no sign of backing down. This caused Tori to give up any attempt at stealth and instead he pulled the boy back with him, away from the teacher, to give him a piece of his mind.

"Shut the fuck up, dammit! I ain't gon' be bothered jumpin' through your goddamn hoops, alright?" Tori said, pulling the boy down by his collar so they were in eye-contact. Kinose's eyes displayed boredom all the while.

"Relax, ratboy. Besides, you don't have to pass this simulation. Teach said nothing about any expulsions if we were to lose," he simply replied. Tori loosened his grip and let Kinose stand upright.

"Have you seen the pictures on that sim? A wildfire, mixed with some tremors, topped with a fucking twister. Don't forget the landslides on the mountain sides. Are you sure about this?" he asked, still nervous.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. You've got the rest of your team to fall back on," he flatly replied. "If you'll excuse me, I'll resume the conversation that you ungraciously interrupted," he stated, and headed back to Aizawa.

"Ehem, as I was saying, you're underestimating us, teach," he continued.

"Let me see, a group of first-years attempt at something that counts as a final exam for the third years in U.A. Please tell me that's not sensible underestimation," asked Aizawa, not having faltered Kinose a single bit.

"We sure could do with the experience, and besides, you could always tone the challenge down for us, can't you, 13-sensei?" Kinose asked, to which the space-suited hero nodded. With a few moments of thought, the teacher conceded.

"Your self-destructive behavior is going to be your ultimate bane. Fine, I guess you could all do with the experience," he told him.

"Students, due to a request from your classmate here, Kinose Shoushitsu, you'll all be doing the All-out disaster, difficulty rank S. You'll all have him to thank you," he stated, much to the rest of the class's dismay and annoyance. Cries of disagreement were heard.

"Oh come on, Kinose, this is no time for your Chuuni-ness!" yelled Tako.

"I'll have to agree with the octopus on this one," agreed Kossetsu. Kinose paid none of them any mind. His hands in his pocket, and a victorious grin, he had simply followed his plan of getting to know his classmates better. Whether the full extent of their powers would be shown in a difficult simulation, he still needed to know them, no matter what.

* * *

"Listen, fellas. I don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out that our target for rescue is that lodge over there. Now, I'm not saying I know how to solve all of this, but Sherlock Junior here must be able to find that out in record speed," argued Kinose, as he patted Orieza's back. "Now, I guess not all of you know this, but Orieza's quirk is about deduction. 'Detailed Analysis', was it? Go ahead, analyse the situation," requested Kinose quite amiably.

"I'll try." replied the shy boy, not having spoken up much. He walked forwards and assessed the situation. A few moments later he came up with a consensus.

"All this is pretty predictable, judging by the rate of which the disasters will come to reach the lodge. What we have to do first is isolate the wildfire from spreading to the lodge. The landslides can wait after we've properly isolated the fire. The tornado could also be quite problematic, and there's little we can do to actually stop it, so as for now, we shall treat it as an unbeatable obstacle. The hidden factor, that's pretty hard for me to predict, are the tremors. Now, judging by the toppled and uprooted trees in the area adjacent to the shortest mountain, and the cracks that run through the earth on that area, the tremors were most likely reaching around 7 on the richter scale. The tremors might recur at any time, and I won't be able to properly warn any of you, so I leave that to someone else," announced Orieza. Tako raised his arm and spoke up, himself.

"I could tell there were some minor tremors. My tentacles are pretty sensitive on their tips. I could sense minor unnoticeable tremors since we got here. The build-up for the climax could be in half an hour. Any time after that and there's nothing solid in the vicinity that hasn't been shaken down," added Tako. It was then that another student interjected.

"Which just so happens to coincide with the deadline we have for this rescue mission. Thirty minutes," said Akira. Shugaka felt inclined to share her thoughts, too.

"The landslide could be a bigger problem than you thought, Locke-kun. According to my calculations, the landslide could exponentially build up to destroy the entirety of the lodge in about 15 minutes. We better evacuate them from the locale first," added Shugaka.

"Where can we evacuate them when hell on earth is breaking loose in the forest. We need to divide ourselves properly for each task," threw Sachi in. Seeing that there

were no one that stepped up, Sachi laid the responsibility on himself to sort the teams.

"Alright, so team landslide is Tori and Akira. I guess the both of you'd be enough for the task. Everyone else is in team wildfire," announced Sachi authoritatively. "We've got approximately 13 minutes, team landslide. Deploy. As for team wildfire," he pondered for a few seconds before reaching an idea. "Extinguish the flames in any way you can. We'll form a boundary along the wildfire and make sure it doesn't spread. Do whatever you can, knock trees down, extinguish the flames. Just make sure the fire doesn't reach the lodge," he added. "Alright, now, can I hear a, a 'plus ultra', perhaps?" he asked meekly, and for a reply, he got a few excited yells, but most others weren't quite as enthusiastic.

"We could do better next time," he suggests. And with that, the two teams deployed.

* * *

A certain genius rodent sat on his chair with a cup of tea as he skimmed through dozens of papers when a sudden knock was heard on the door.

"Please come in." called Nedzu, principal of U.A high. The door slowly opened to reveal a man dressed in a black business attire and holding a briefcase. The principal looked up from a paperwork for a brief second to lock eyes with his visitor.

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Slate! How have things been?" asked Nedzu in a light attempt at small talk. He gestured to the chair in front of him, inviting him to take a seat.

"Very good, Mr. Principal. And how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Alexander. After all the work we've done together, I'd appreciate you not underestimate our friendship," replied the visitor in good-natured banter. The visitor came to take a seat right in front of the principal's desk. He put his briefcase down besides his chair and interlocked his hands while resting his chin on them.

"Ahaha, my mistake. There is such a thing as being too professional after all, and unfortunately, I suffer from that affliction." chirped Nedzu, pouring out a cup of tea for his guest. The man laughed in genuine amusement. "I can relate to that. It comes with the nature of being in a position of high authority I suppose."

"Anyhow, I've come to review the renovations that my company undertook on the school, and I think they're very impressive. Since I had some free time, I decided to check up and see how you were doing and ask for your opinions." revealed Mr. Slate, taking his cup. Nedzu put his pen down and turned his chair around to face the window at the back. He jumped off of the seat and faced the window overlooking the entire campus before beginning to speak.

"As we all know, two years ago, we all lost a great star in the sky. All-might's forced retirement from heroism caught us all by surprise and inflicted great grief in all our hearts. As a result of the events that transpired that day, the importance of raising a new generation of heroes is greater than it ever was, and the amount of pressure the public had placed upon our school had become impossible to handle. If it weren't for you, this school would have buckled to its knees. As you graciously offered us the money, we entrust you with the entirety of our school," started Nedzu. He turned around to face now smiling man.

"I can't begin to thank you enough for all you've done for us. The school looks great, and the new upgrades to our facilities are beyond wonderful. You have done us a great service. One that we can never repay. So to give you my opinion: It's all wonderful. You have saved us in a way no other hero possibly could." finished Nedzu, his voice starting to choke with emotion near the end..

"I'm glad you like it. I just want to help in any way that I can," Alexander finished his tea, stood up from his seat and approached the door before stopping. "What other way to repay a great teacher of mine than to help keep his school up and running?" he asked rhetorically.

"I knew from the moment that I had you, whether or not you'd be a hero, you'd still be someone great. And I was right, you really have exceeded all expectations. We can never thank you enough, Alexander-kun," the rodent stated.

"It's of no trouble. Have a good day Nedzu." was all the man said as he walked out, closing the door behind him and leaving Nedzu with his paperwork once more.

* * *

Omake: Tatsuma Kazeto and Heriko Puuta fire and rescue!

"Alright, so the contest is to determine who'll rescue the most civilians from that burning building, and to determine once and for all that…" began Heriko Puuta.

"CYCLONES ARE BETTER THAN ROTORS!/ROTORS ARE BETTER THAN CYCLONES!" they both yelled in unison. They both looked up at the burning building lighting up the

simulated night sky before readying their abilities and flying into said building.

Later

"Fifteen…" they both mumbled, signifying the amount of dummies they'd both rescued. Tatsuma was carrying two people on his back while Heriko holding onto them. After unloading the civilian bots they were carrying, they continued searching for more. They had checked every room but one, and soon they found themselves running towards the last door. They opened it and found one last civilian remaining, sitting hunched on the corner of the room. They both rushed towards the robot and tried pulling it towards them. They were having a tug of war, which resulted in the partial tearing of the robot's hip, but just as it happened, the robot let them have a piece of its mind.

"Good heavens, how dare you?! Such vile brutes, the both of you!" he yelled, his head rotating to face Tatsuma, then rotating 180 degrees to face Heriko. The two boys both stood there dumbstruck.

"Imbeciles, the both of you! This building isn't fireproof! Well, go on, then. Bloody rescue me!" it said once again, this time causing both the heroes in training to panic as they realized what was happening. First came the (in perfect unison) girly scream, then came rationalization.

"Puuta, you win, rotors are better, just get that thing away from me," said the cyclone enthusiast, now quite visibly uncomfortable.

"No can do, Kazeto. I ain't touching that thing. We'll just leave it and call it a casualty. We'll be tied," said Puuta, getting an affirmative nod. The two boys walked away from the rogue robot, now having dropped it on the ground. What they felt a few seconds later was a hand grab each of their ankles.

"How irresponsible of you! You dare call yourselves heroes!?" asked the disgruntled robot.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" they both yelled in unison before entering flight-mode, flying out of the building as quickly as possible. The robot never gave up, and its grip remained firm on both boys' ankles.

"Lovely view from up here isn't it? Although the company could be better." it airily commented.

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN TALKING, THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" they both yelled together, having felt that the robot they were interacting with was becoming a more apparent elephant in the room by the second.

"May I recommend you both try using your brains? It isn't really that difficult to figure out." The training dummy's voice module shifted in pitch and tone, changing from it's prior robotic monotone to something not quite unlike a certain classmate they had.

"Wait, is this…?" began Tatsuma.

"Cyclone head gets it. Karakuri Ransuu at your service." It replied, and despite the dummy's flat expression, both of them could sense their classmate's grin and amusement.

"...but why?" asked Kazeto, both angry and confused that a classmate would go out of his way to obstruct another classmate's assignment, at the possible cost of his position in the school.

Several blocks away within the facility's control room, Space Hero 13 watched in puzzlement as two of his students fought against a training dummy. As he wondered to himself just what exactly was going on, he failed to notice the actions of one of the many students standing behind him watching the simulations.

"It's just a prank, bro," snickered Karakuri, grinning as he tapped away on a small tablet.


End file.
